fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Triceratops
Triceratops (meaning 'three-horned face') are neutral Mobs which are based on the real-life dinosaur ''Triceratops horridus''. It lived in Late Cretaceous, North America. It is the very first mob added into the mod, and the second largest herbivore. Like most other Mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world. Appearance The Triceratops is a massive dinosaur, at roughly 3.2 blocks tall at the body, 5 blocks tall at the frill and it's length is over 9 blocks. It has a large square bony frill that protects it's front, a single small horn on the snout, and a pair of giant horns with one above each eye and a grey and red ring around the base of them. It has a short tail and spots along it's back. It is fully grown at 12 days. Triceratops has three Subspecies. The pale gray subspecies, the green subspecies and the brown subspecies. Behavior Triceratops are neutral dinosaurs with 30 heath. That might not seem like much for it's size, but they hit with a good 3.5 hearts of damage on anything that provokes it, and they cannot be hit with arrows. They run slightly slower then the player. They are preyed on by Tyrannosaurus, their natural enemy, which will naturally win the fight but will be damaged in the process. They will seek out and eat the leaves off trees, flowers and their natural food, Ferns, when they are hungry. They won't eat Sarracina or Dillhofia. Triceratops breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals nearby. Predators *Tyrannosaurus Taming, Ordering and Feeding Triceratops are tamable dinosaurs and can be tamed in the same way that all other tameable prehistoric reptiles. The player need to stay in a range of about 6 blocks of the egg, and the hatchling will be tamed. If you aren't in the range then you'll have to hand-feed it until it is tamed. It can be ordered with the Drum by right-clicking it, or ordered without the drum with right-clicking the Triceratops with a stick. Triceratops will independently find and eat, any leaves, and most plants. They can also use Feeders and see them within a certain range of blocks. They will come for it before searching for ancient ferns or leaves. Triceratops can be hand-fed wheat, bread, apples, melons and potatoes. Riding Tamed Triceratops are rideable after 10 days old. When ridden, triceratops won't go hungry and can't grow up. You have to right click it with a Whip to ride it. When riding, it can be controlled only if the player is holding the Whip. *'W -' forward *'A -' left *'D -' right *'S - '''back DinoPedia Entry ''Triceratops "Three Horned Face" "try-ser-a-tops" Triceratops were herbivores, feeding on low vegetation. Its distinct for its large horns and frill on its skull. Sounds *Triceratops Idle 1 *Triceratops Idle 2 *Triceratops Idle 3 *Triceratops Hurt *Triceratops Death Gallery 2013-06-12_19.07.41.png|Eggs of Triceratops. 2014-09-02_16.35.39.png|New model of pale Triceratops 2014-09-02_16.35.52.png|New model of brown Triceratops 2014-09-02_16.37.33.png|New model of green Triceratops 2015-03-14_23.38.57.png|A pair of Triceratops Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Neutral Category:Herbivore